


Circlets of Leather

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Mating, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles have been together for awhile but not officially mated...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circlets of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating Games "Ties that Bind" prompt that required an established relationship and then some kind of tie/bond. I went with the mating bond trope.

It wasn't often that Stiles could surprise him, but this...yeah, this did.

Peter knew he was smiling too widely, and he didn't try to stop. Looking again at the intricate leather wristbands Stiles held, he didn't know what to say. He'd never expected...

"Dude, say something. Yes, no, though no would suck, but you're making me nervous with that weird smile. You're not going Joker on me are you?"

A laugh burst from him and Peter dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and tugged him in so that his face was buried in his stomach.

Stiles giggled nervously and squirmed. "Um, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Peter murmured before nuzzled against Stiles' belly button, then dragged his nose lower, smelling the younger man's quick arousal. Letting his fangs slide free, he caught them in the waistband of his track pants and pulled them down his hips. 

"Shit..."

"Take yourself out," Peter growled, rubbing his cheek against the bulge in the Looney Tunes boxer shorts, before pulling back enough to watch Stiles fumble and shove the shorts down just far enough to free his cock.

He was half-hard, thickening, and so beautiful, and Peter inhaled deeply, before sinking his nose into the crease between thigh and balls.

Stiles hissed and shuddered. "Is this a yes? Tell me this is a yes," he gasped out as one of Peter's hands wrapped around his dick and guided him into his mouth.

Rolling his eyes up at his lover, because his mouth was just a bit full, he wasn't surprised to see the awe and adoration on Stiles' face, and then the teenager's beautiful, long fingers were in his hair and his hips were pumping lightly. Peter sucked down the shaft to his fist wrapped around the base, then back up, tonguing the slit and the sensitive vein on the underside, before taking him in again.

"Fuck, you're so good at this."

Stiles was already shuddering and the tang of pre-cum smeared across Peter's tongue. He wasn't surprised. The teenager always came quickly the first time. One of the many benefits of his youth, though, was that he was ready to go again so very soon afterwards.

Peter wanted the next time to be with Stiles sprawled on their bed with Peter's dick pounding his ass.

The thought made him growl and Stiles shuddered even harder and pulled on Peter's hair, but he let him because that bit of dominance made his own cock ache. With his free hand he adjusted himself through his trousers, massaging his erection, while the other hand slid down to cup Stiles' heavy balls which made the young man groan loudly and buck into his mouth.

Pulling off, he started to pump him quickly and kept his eyes on the slick, reddened tip disappearing into his fist, while Stiles rocked on his heels, moaned, and held on with one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder.

"Peter, shit, gonna...gonna...Shit!"

"Did you know that leather mating bands are often used as cock rings?"

"Fuck," Stiles hissed and came, spewing semen over Peter's face and making the older man smirk.

"Shall we try one on you while I fuck you into the mattress?"

"God...yes..." Stiles slumped, held up by Peter's arms again around his waist as he licked the tip of his softening cock clean.

"And, by the way, my darling boy, of course the answer is yes. I'll be your mate." Rising to his feet, he pulled Stiles into his embrace and a warm, loving kiss.

"Dude, you've got cum all over your face."

Peter chuckled and herded him to the bed, making sure he scooped up the two bands Stiles had dropped, because he hadn't been lying about their secondary use. In the ceremony before the Pack, they'd fasten them around each others wrists, but tonight, they'd share them in a much more intimate way.  
.  
And the leather would always smell like them.

End


End file.
